


Heart broken

by PegaGamer



Series: FreeWood Fanfictions [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kokoro AU, M/M, Mad Scientist Ryan, Robot Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a scientist and creates a robot that resembles his dead boyfriend, Gavin. His coworkers worry due to the fact that Ryan has a heart concision and Ryan just doesn't want to be alone. Will he be able to teach the robotic Gavin how to feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart broken

**_Title: Heart Broken  
_**

**_Rating: M for mild smut, blood, nudity, and language_ **

**_Pairing: FreeWood_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Achievement Hunter or anything RoosterTeeth Related_ **

**_A/N: -rubs hands together- Alright let's get our hands dirty._ **

* * *

It was mid December and Ryan and Gavin were just walking down the side walk. The streets were still filled with people and the couple was being careful because there was some ice under the snow. The sidewalk was filled with people as well and as the two were out celebrating their three year anniversary and they were just on their way home. As the two went to cross the street Gavin caught himself on some ice. Ryan blinked and turned, he was across the street, and Ryan was waiting for Gavin. Gavin tried scooting across the ice and once he got passed it Ryan laughed shaking his head.

"Come on Gavin! Burnie is waiting on us." Gavin looked up to Ryan and smiled.

"Coming!" Gavin barely made it two steps and within a heart beat a car came sliding and hit Gavin, the car skid to a stop as Gavin's body rolled and Ryan went running out to the street to Gavin.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" The driver asked running out of his car. A woman nearby called 911 and the Ryan rolled Gavin to his back, Gavin's head was bleeding and he was holding his stomach, where he was bleeding. Ryan panicked and held Gavin's hands down on his stomach.

"H-Hold on Gavin okay?"

"Someone got hit by a car!" The woman said on the phone walking over with the driver, "He was hit pretty bad..."

"Gavin look at me." Ryan made Gavin look up at him, "You're gonna be okay.." Gavin looked up weakly, his breathe weak. The woman talked to the driver very quick to answer some questions and Ryan looked around panicking basically.

"R-Ryan.." Gavin said weakly, Ryan looked to Gavin creasing his brow, "I-I'm tired.."

"Gavin no going to sleep, okay?" Ryan asked and Gavin coughed a bit and some blood dripped out of his mouth. Ryan panicked more and cradled Gavin in his lap. Gavin trembled in Ryan's arms and Ryan looked to Gavin, "Gav..?" Ryan asked and Gavin closed his eyes and slumped against the male, "GAVIN! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" As Ryan shook Gavin the sound of the ambulance came driving down the street. It was ten minutes later, the corner came up to Ryan who was waiting nearby. She rubbed her arm and cleared her throat. Seeing the worried male.

"I'm sorry... He didn't make it.. He was dead the moment we arrived there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Ryan sat up with a loud gasp, his alarm was going off and the male saw it was still early. Good. It's been almost two years since Gavin's passing. Ryan still had some pictures of the male. Some old clothes and such. He didn't know what to do with them. He let Gavin's family take what they wanted and Ryan got the rest. Ryan got a shirt and some jeans on, since he sleeps in his boxers. As he walked down the hall getting dressed he pushed a button on his answering machine since he didn't get a chance to answer last night.

 _"You have one new message."_ Said the machine.

A familiar voice came on as Ryan grabbed his jug of chocolate milk, _"Hey Ryan! It's Burnie. Wondering if you're coming in today. You mentioned a new invention for the biogenic and robotic discovery? Can't wait to see it! And uhh.. Hope you're holding up well buddy... I know you're still hurting.. But I'm sure he misses you too.."_ And with that the message ended.

That's right, Ryan was a bio and robotic scientist. He's been trying to figure out how to build the perfect cyborg, or some mix to improve human life. And he knew he had a break through. After finishing getting ready and eating he went to work. Throwing his lab coat on and his glasses knowing he was gonna need them he nodded to a few others. And was greeted by Barbara. Barb smiled and went over to Ryan.

"Hi Ryan! So what do you have to show the boss?"

"Something amazing." Ryan assured. As they went to the lab the others were waiting for Ryan. And Burnie looked interested, Geoff looking at his clipboard, with Michael, Jack, Joel, and Ray making bets, and with Miles being Miles, "Gentlemen." Ryan said and caught everyone's attention, "You know the biogenics are in need of improving. With amazing hard work and improvement of robotics! I will show you the very first human robot!" He moved a curtain to show a figure sitting in a chair. It looked a LOT like Gavin. He had headphone-like cuffs on his head that were connected to the main computer. He was completely nude as well. The crew looked worried to one another and Gus cleared his throat.

"So.. What can he do?"

"He functions just like any human being. Accept he cannot eat or use the bathroom. He sleeps at his own time and for now he is connected to the main computer." Ryan explained.

"Why's that?" Miles asked.

"Plus did Gavin know you were doing this?" Geoff asked puzzled.

"Actually yes!" Ryan said with a nod, "Joel! You were a witness for the agreement."

"It's true legal documents and everything. Gavin was the one who donated his DNA for it." Joel conformed.

"Does it have his personality?" Barb asked curiously, "If it's to have his DNA it should have his personality."

"That still has bugs." Ryan sighed, "I just haven't woken him up because it's still installing."

"How big is his system?" Burnie asked.

"What's the biggest we got?" Ryan blinked.

"YOU PUT A 100,000,000 TERRI BITE SYSTEM IN HIM?!" Burnie asked in shock.

"Make that two." Ryan laughed a bit, "This Gavin is actually meant to help here at the lab." Ryan informed. The group looked a bit relived, "He has a learning unite so he'll be able to learn a lot."

"Will he be able to learn human emotion?" Michael asked.

"Sadly... Not sure till he's ready." And with that a click was heard and Gavin opened his eyes, standing up from his seat. Ryan smiled and walked over to the robot, "Good morning Gavin."

"Good morning Ryan." Gavin responded with a nod, "How may I be an assistance."

"Gavin you know the other scientists here correct?" Ryan asked and Gavin looked over.

"Good morning to you Doctors Jones, Heyman, Pattillo, Dunkelman, Burns, Sorola. And who are the others?" Gavin asked looking to Ryan worried.

"Those are Ray and Miles."

"Oh. Good morning." Gavin nodded, everyone applauded and Burnie rose a brow.

"How does he know us?"

"I had Gavin write everything about him, things he likes, dislikes, even people he knows into the list. It was downloaded into this one's system."

"Should he have some clothes?" Michael asked. And Ryan took his robe and covered Gavin.

"That I haven't thought through.."

"Were you showing me to the district, Ryan?" Gavin asked and Ryan blinked.

"No. Not yet. You're still going through a lot of upgrades."

"Alright. And to inform you. It's 68 degrees currently in this location."

"Woah how does he know that?" Miles asked.

"Oh just a weather app."

* * *

"Ryan~" A familiar tone was heard and Ryan looked over, seeing his boyfriend laying on the bed, his bare behind up in the air and wiggled his hips a bit, "Step away from the desk and come here~" Ryan rolled his eyes with a smile and went over to his boyfriend.  

"You got that toy stuck don't you?" Gavin blushed and turned his head. Ryan laughed and went over to Gavin's hips and grabbed the end of the toy. Gavin moaned as Ryan slowly pulled the vibrator out. Man he knew he was kinky sometimes but hot damn! Gavin looked up to Ryan with a smirk.

"You want to don't you~?" Gavin purred, "Huh Ryan?"

"Ryan~"

"Ryan!"

The scientist sat straight up with a gasp. He looked around seeing he was still at work. Removing his glasses he rubbed his face and looked over. It was the robotic Gavin standing before him. He was wearing some donated clothes by the other workers. A shirt that was a tad too big and some fitting jeans and shoes. He was still connected to the computer as well. Ryan sighed in relief and smiled to Gavin.

"I'm fine don't worry." Ryan assured and Gavin tilted his head, "Why don't you go play with Miles or Joel. Maybe they need your help." Gavin nodded and went over to the other males. Ryan rubbed his face and looked down to see his current project.

WORK IN PROGRESS. PROGRAM: KOKORO

"Yup. He was making Gavin a heart. Just programing the information of what feelings are is one thing. But how was he gonna let Gavin actually feel?

This was gonna be a while..


End file.
